Typically, network providers collect data related to subscribers from different network elements configured to the service provider network. The records may contain information about billable network usage events, such as a time of call set-up, duration of a call, amount of data transferred during an internet session, etc; data which may be used to facilitate generation of billing requests to subscribers. Unfortunately, if the records for confirming network access do not correlate with records for confirming the amount and type of data transported via the network, the billing effort is delayed.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for optimizing the rate of delivery of data records required by a billing system associated with a service provider.